


Animal Crackers

by ameliaapond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaapond/pseuds/ameliaapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“there’s a frozen pizza in the freezer Clarke!”</p><p>“It expired 6 months ago Bellamy! I’m not getting food poisoning because you forgot to do the grocery shopping!”</p><p>“I’m molding the minds of the next generation!”</p><p>“and I’m saving the lives of all generations!”</p><p>“All generations? Seriously? Are you a time travelling doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crackers

They lived together for 3 weeks before the fights started.

 

Clarke would huff and walk around the apartment, muttering curses under her breath because Bellamy _refused_ to pick up his towel from the bathroom floor and use the bathmat to dry his feet when he got out of the shower.

“ _I bought that god damn mat for a reason Bellamy. How would you feel if you got a call in the middle of one of your classes of me screaming down the phone line that I broke my leg because you can’t use a fucking bathmat!”_

And Bellamy would grind his teeth looking at the tower of plates, bowls and mugs that looked like a messed up version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa because Clarke didn’t like doing the dishes, which _always_ resulted in Bellamy standing at the sink on a Saturday night for 40 minutes doing a week’s worth of dishes.

“ _I like a clean kitchen Clarke. What I don’t like is having to drink coffee out of a damn bowl because you don’t like doing the dishes. Also, it attracts roaches!”_

or the two of them screaming at each other because they had both come home from long shifts at their respected jobs to realise it’s 10:30 at night and both of them hadn’t eaten since breakfast (they both get incredibly hangry) so it turns into a screaming match of:

“ _I’ve only eaten half a blueberry bagel all damn day and the only things we have in the fridge is a shrivelled bunch of cilantro, 7 beers and jar of spicy salsa! What am I supposed to make with that?!”_

_“there’s a frozen pizza in the freezer Clarke!”_

_“It expired 6 months ago Bellamy! I’m not getting food poisoning because you forgot to do the grocery shopping!”_

_“I’m molding the minds of the next generation!”_

_“and I’m saving the lives of all generations!”_

_“All generations? Seriously? Are you a time travelling doctor?”_

Their arguments never lasted long, and always ended in the two of them pacing around a room, then 15 minutes later meeting in the lounge room, laughing, kissing one another and either having hot, steamy make-up sex or Bellamy marking papers with his head on Clarke’s lap while Clarke watches _The X-Files_ on Netflix. Either way they forgave each other. They would always wake up the day after, look at each others faces and laugh, big, hearty guffaws that vibrated through their bodies and shook the bed frame, and lean down to kiss each other, ignoring the stale, rancid morning breath they both had and continued on with their days.

 

* * *

 

The two of them had made the mistake to argue in front of the kids only once. They were arguing about whether or not you could recycle a dirty pizza box in the kitchen, their voices quiet but full of bitterness, while the delinquents were in the lounge room, enjoying _Mad Max: Fury Road_ , (the gatherings were always at their place, and their friends always said that it was a perfect ‘middle ground’ between everyone’s apartments, but both Bellamy and Clarke knew that it was because they had the biggest television and unlimited Wi-Fi, which they all had the password for) or that’s what the two had thought. Octavia, Raven and Miller had snuck away from the group and crowded at the kitchen door, hidden but the door-jam and the shadows, started recording their hilarious and adorable disagreement. This resulted in an anonymous party (it was totally Miller) posting the video on YouTube, much to Clarke and Bellamy’s (somewhat faked) chagrin. They made a ‘truce law’ for that whenever any one of the kids were over, they would keep their arguing to a minimum, to keep the embarrassing moment from rearing its ugly head again.

 

 

* * *

 

It was their two-year anniversary, and instead of going out for dinner just the two of them, they decided the have the ‘kids’ over for pizza and movies. And they weren’t doing it just because Raven promised to fix their washing machine if they had them all over, to which they quickly agreed, because they both hated going to the laundromat.

“ _we can’t use our own fabric softener Clarke! When we hug you smell like an elderly lady and its really off putting”_

 

As the gang arrived, each of them bringing their own significant other, the apartment was filled to bursting point, with Jasper, Maya, Miller, Monty, Octavia and somehow Lincoln all fitting onto the 3 seater couch, Bellamy and Clarke sitting on the love seat, and everyone else on cushions on the carpeted floor. After the pizza was delivered a heated debate over what movie to watch (the boys wanted to watch the new _Star Wars_ but Octavia was adamant that they would watch _Age of Adaline_ , guess who won) they finally shut off all the lights in the Blake/Griffin apartment, got the paper plates out, opened the pizza boxes onto the coffee table and hunkered down to watch _Age of Adaline_ , with Octavia’s unwavering voice repeating “But it’s got Blake Lively! Everyone loved Blake Lively!” the boys sighed while Octavia excitedly swiped the controller out of Bellamy’s and and directed it over the the movie. While the movie started, with everyone joking how the kid giving Adaline her fake I.D.’s looked _exactly_ like Murphy,

 

“N _o he doesn’t!”_

_“Murphy, if you styled your hair like that you two would look identical”_

Bellamy pulled Clarke from his side onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, putting his head on her shoulder. He softly tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear before whispering,  
  
“Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we’re fucking done.”

 

It took Clarke a few seconds to process what Bellamy was saying before she laughed, rather loudly, attracting attention from everyone in the room. She quietly apologised before settling back onto Bellamy’s lap, still laughing silently. She whispered back,

 

“Only if you stop drinking all my fucking rose hip tea.”

 

He laughed and kissed her cheek, smiling into her hair.

 

"Deal."

 

* * *

based on this tweet ([x](https://twitter.com/jeebus_cristo/status/518743868758835200))

 

 

Come find me on tumblr! ([x](ameliaapond.tumblr.com))

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on a wonderful "imagine your OTP" post on tumblr
> 
> unbetaed so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
